One Shots
by Devil-O-Angel
Summary: Snippets of what would be interesting for Star Wars, clone wars original trilogy, prequel and sequel


So, oneSo, one idea I have is if someone's child from the future comes before the order and tells the clones to get rid of the chips but leaves a video of audio only of a jedi that survived the order and a clone trooper and how it all went wrong, and what they would like to change if they could.

Quick side note: The clone troopers and the jedi fight together so they must have formed bonds. Bonds just don't go away. Also, I read somewhere that the clones all have different auras in the force to jedi, and can tell the difference along with actually calling them by their preferred name/title.

The second idea I have is some sith/jedi ghost appears (whoever, maybe revan?) and they can tell something is wrong with the clones chips, maybe even gets attached to some jedi or clones and finds out. Then begins the ghost being all 'how dare you do this to my favorites' and does some stuff with the force even if they are dead.

The third idea is that some jedi do not agree with limiting the aggression on the battlefield and orders medics/healers to remove the chips before/during the battles. They are disappointed that they did not get super aggressive but when the order comes, the clones are like 'why? where is the proof? my jedi is the best!' (maybe the clones have 'fights'/arguments over who has the best jedi) and the sith is like 'oh shit, why is this not working' also they heard the 'by the chancellor' so when they tell their jedi, it was like 'why is palpatine doing this' bring it out in public and stuff.

I have this random idea that a jedi padawan was looking into something and came across the sith. Taken captive, the jedi finds the chip in them, and manages to find a video camera (reporters) that can fly and follow. The jedi turns it on and hacks into the whole worlds broadcast live, telling them of finding out who the sith are, but seeing is believing. Telling them about how a clone trooper friend went loopy and they had to investigate. They tracked down what the chips were in clones and telling them to get it out. Turns around and takes out a chip from neck. Says sorry to the clones, jedi and their master. Cuts off the padawan braid and tells the master it is a memento. Gets lightsaber and orders any children or people squeamish to look away then allows the recorder to follow. The jedi finally makes it to the sith and asks why. The sith not knowing about the recorder allows the explanation to occur and the jedi asks if the jedi and clones are just part of the plan to take control. Yes. Then Stuff happens and you decide.

I would like pieces between clones and their jedi. The jedi may or may not notice the chips have the dark side, and will notice when they meditate. They leap out and look for the source only to find the clones and the back of their neck. Taking control after earning their trust, the jedi ask to do something. They agree and the jedi use the force to take out the chips and finds the order in there.

There are jedi that can see into the future. What if, before the war (like in phantom menace) some/one saw the chips carrying out the order, and the aftermath on the jedi and the clones. The jedi make protocols for the data of jedi and for the younglings along with padawans. Moving on, they decide to infiltrate the group making the clones/chips and makes sure that everyone thought(Palpatine) that the chips possess the order 66, but in reality is a 'do not trust him' chip/dud. The jedi afterwards joins the war as a general as seen and enjoys the bonds with the clone troopers.

Anakin, while blind to the dark side of the chancellor, should be able to see the darkness of the chips. So when the clones first met him, he a vision of the chips or 2. notified the medics/healers to take the chips out because they 'need the aggression' and personality if jedi are not capable of doing so (ie. dead).

Someone finds out and puts a conspiracy theory of the plot (some people are jedi), people are trying to limit creations ect. and people(notably jedi) take interest in the theory and start taking out the chips. Mostly jedi as once again, bond between them.

I think Obi-wan would spend a lot of time with the clones as well as mediating with them if they wish, and enjoying their presence as their aura is nice.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 2** **Summary:**

New Idea

 **Chapter Text**

There are so many padawans at the temple, is it any wonder some would make an impression?

During the war, before Ahsoka, Anakin has many pictures of his youngling/padawans friends. He goes around to every clone in secret (or openly in cafe where there are no other jedi).

He talks about how they are his inspiration and how he hopes to win the war so they can still have their innocence and don't have to go to war. He makes them swear to battle also if only so innocent kids don't join (maybe pinky swear).

Ahsoka comes along and does her own with more recent pictures of the younglings and padawans to the clones. The clones spread this around even to other clone battalions with other jedi.

WHen the order comes, it goes the same way with some resisting due to the bonds, but the clones in front of the temple manage to resist completely because of the padawans and younglings.

What would happen if a youngling/padawan manages through the force to teleport near the cloning factories and manages to reset the priorities to protect jedi when order 66 comes in.

A youngling/padawan manages when the clones go to the temple to erase the order 66/ chips through the force of terror (please make them go nice again!) As the younglings/padawans may have sneaked out to enjoy the clones company.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 3** **: Force Ghosts** **Chapter Text**

So while reading some I thought about how after Qui-gon died, what if he became a force ghost and stayed around for the clone wars. He pops in and out but does come if Anakin asks, even if it is to get blackmail of Obi-wan.

During the first meeting of the clones, there was a battle and when the clones noticed nothing wrong until Anakin mentioned the dead master.

^flashback...

All clones and admiral were in a meeting with the 'jedi' in charge of giving them jedi. Wolffe just received notice about being under Plo Koon. The next in line was Cody and Rex. They stood up and the jedi looked at them. The jedi looked at his papers and grimaced.

"I do not know how to feel for you, gratitude that you get these great jedi or pray for your sanity."

The clones looked startled at his words, their generals were not that bad, right?

"Commander Cody, you get Obi-wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex you get Anakin Skywalker." He intoned gravely.^

What they did not know then, but now is the fact the duo were worried was because Kenobi's former master followed them around as a force ghost and mainly being a source of annoyance for Kenobi.

Maybe when the order 66 happened some jedi decided to follow their clones that were under their command as a force ghost, creating shock for the troops.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 4** **Chapter Text**

There are some ideas of the clones having a competition of whose jedi is the best, but what if some jedi started a contest of whose clones were the best? Them being all 'there is no attachment' but then turn around and be 'insertclonename' is so better than 'insertclonename' of another jedi. They compare their battles and their achievements. The clones find out suddenly and are all looking at their brothers like 'my jedi thinks I'm the best'.

After Krell, I thought about how Anakin would be pissed as he trusted the jedi to take care of his troops, not kill them off. Kenobi would be also, but I thought about jedi tricks and force ghosts, but what if the jedi have this punishment beyond the grave. In the middle of the troops or briefing of what happened, he got so angry that he decides to 'use that'. Ahsoka is partially clueless as padawans only know the basics, as it was outlawed. Kenobi warns him but does nothing to stop him.

The clones are wondering what is happening as Anakin draws in the force and a force ghost of Krell is there. The clones are shocked, but Anakin throws punches on the force ghost. Then Ahsoka attacks. When they thought it was over Kenobi attacks. The ghost in particular can be hurt but they repair quickly. The clones are shocked that Kenobi did something like attacking another jedi, but gratitude moves in.

Anakin then let the clones punch Krell, and stays to make sure every clone got at least two puches in.

I think some adventures of Plo Koon and his wolfpack would be nice, him maybe having a visitor with a padawan and instructing them in front of troops.

I thought maybe that some jedi would teach meditation to any clone who wants to know, or teach jedi tricks/force where there are clones while teaching a padawan or just to teach.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 5** **Chapter Text**

Just reading some new Star Wars fics and thought about time travel.

What if during the Force Awakens, Kenobi, Anakin, Ahsoka and clones (Cody,Rex to name a few) along with a squad or ship full of clones appear. No body seems to know what to do, and the clones and stormtroopers do stuff, with the clones being better.

I DONT KNOW OK?!

I imagine just them time traveling to different pieces of time or 'flashbacks' where the terrain transformers to that spot but they can't interfere.

Like the clones seeing padawan Kenobi taking out the sith along with moments of his master and also little Anakin.

I think the ones that 'ordered' the clones to be made was a jedi named Sifo, and well the Republic isn't commanding them nor paid for them to be made nor making bonds with them. Yet, they put orders in them. Well, as the jedi did somehow order and pay for their creation but don't have the orders, that seems like 'theft of property'. Maybe the people in republic aren't taking care of them to the jedi's standards, so they have this case for letting everything about the clones go to them, and not the republic as they are the ones that are fighting and caring for them. They don't even know all the orders and the clones are theirs. Therefore the Republic and Kamonians have to hand over everything about and for the clones to them. They find the order 66 and delete that, along with the fact that clones injured badly don't get put down.

On there is this Harry Potter/Star Wars cross over where he is a togruta along with a 'sorcerer' and jedi prophet. Haa Ri. I randomly have ideas about this in the clone wars, but maybe someone will take this idea? In the clone wars, while not actually battling because of his position, he can see the best outcomes. So while Kenobi and Anakin work together like in the cartoon along with Ahsoka but only for being a jedi, he randomly comes aboard the ship to meet the famous clones. He knows about the order and may have gone to the cloning to replace the order with an inspection of whether the jedi are up to standards. He takes all injured clones along with 'traitors' aka Slick and Dogma. He meets up with other jedi or maybe through the comm to talk to everyone along with using his future sight.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 6** **Chapter Text**

Multiple layered idea:

There are ideas of time travel, but what if during the clone wars, Anakin and Obi-wan were with younglings and training. So when they are traveled to a different time (after Luke knows that Vader is his father or after Rey is trained) they and the younglings come with (maybe clones and Ahsoka come too?)

They are like 'protect younglings' but the others are like 'wtf, how did this happen' but they eventually agree to keep them on base until they get back to their own time. They still need to train the younglings, however and the only space is where everybody can go. The younglings are encouraged to do force and lightsaber training(lightsabers being a training tool as it only gives a shock, and is not an actual lightsaber). They play 'force' games where they have to use the force to do things. They might play with a ball using just the force. They get into trouble with the people on base by sneaking around and telling stuff they heard to the people on base. They have a hero worship to Obi-wan and ask about how he defeated a sith as a jedi and ask Anakin and Obi about their different battles before the clone wars and stuff during it. The people on base come and listen also, as it is history from the mouth of those actually in it.

Imagine Finn seeing the clones or anybody seeing the clones and how they are trusted and they trust the jedi.

The younglings go through the jedi code and talk about how the dark side corrupts. They are given some improtu questions by Obi about how the universe(galaxy) is and asks about some senators.

Rey and/or Luke depending on time period can train with the younglings.

There are times when people see mirages but what about a time mirage, seeing what happened in the past without actually being there or able to effect the time stream. So during a normal day there is just a wave of something and people see buildings and people long gone, but they go through them like they are ghosts. The events manage to be caught on camera for everyone to see.

A crowd of people suddenly appear and they are looking up. A young girl appears, Padme Amidala is introduced and thanks the jedi for destroying the Trade Federation blockade on Naboo. During the speech, she awards the jedi as they come forward, Qui-gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-wan (Qui-gon is still there for the moment) and also thanks Anakin Skywalker.

Scenes flicker as actual events happen, maybe the jedi are shown but they do show Qui-gon and Obi vs Darth Maul. The events flicker to training and other things but it showcases the jedi and their events. Then the events show what happened to the jedi. Order 66 by the Chancellor and the clones, the jedi's troopers kill the jedi as they are programmed. It shows everything.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 7** **Chapter Text**

Forgot last chapter but what if Plo Koon did any of that stuff?

-Plo Koon and troopers viewing the force,

-Plo Koon time traveling

ect.

What if there was this technique that force users used for those not force sensitive to see the force for a brief time.

During some battles or down time a jedi decides to use this technique to show the force to their clone troops if only to let them understand why the jedi can tell them apart and how they can sense death or the 'master/padawan' bond that allows telepathic communication between them.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 8** **Chapter Text**

Plo Koon and his clones troops are ready to attack the droid army and when they start charging, the scene flickers and they are all transported to a different time and place. The people of this time period barely manage to get out of the way as the droids try and kill the clones and while they are wondering what is going on, Plo is all over the place jumping and killing droids.

Those of this time period (the main people) are on the sidelines while people realize the fact there is a jedi there and the clones and droids are from the clone wars.

It can be Luke's or Rey's time period, but they do realize what the people are doing and maybe start attacking the droids.

After all the droids are dead, Plo Koon tends to his troops while the others look in awe of the jedi.

Plo introduces himself and Wolffe, and the clones take off their helmets with the people looking at them in shock, the clones and jedi.

Plo does stuff, they do stufff...

About an earlier idea, I see the younglings training the force in the future but they use it to 'levitate' or fly and pretend to 'swim' around the base or them pretending to be star ships.

If you think about it, Anakin is a nerd of ultimate proportion. He, at the age of 9 built C-3PO, won a pod race along with many other technical projects. There is this ao3 work where as Vader does critique of starships and other machinery.

Imagine him traveling to the future and being all knowledgeable of machines and everyone knowing who and what he will be or was, but being all nerdy.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 9** **Chapter Text**

After all the destruction of the empire, ending Sidious's reign along with Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker dead, I figured that Luke would wonder how Anakin was in his youth, to know about his father.

The force would bring him and some other characters to a remote place filled with cameras, and at the oldest one there is a file. He begins to play the video and it fills the screen with a teen.

"Okay. Hello viewers! The force tells me to make videos of my journey, so here it is. I am Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker to Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi and have been here at temple for (insert years). Also, this will be excellent blackmail when we look back on this."

The videos have apparently been collecting all footage from cameras from before the clone wars, and have been transmitting to this location. Anakin goes through 'A Day in the life of...' many different jedi and people alike. He shows younglings, padawans along with Padme and the senate and a tour of the temple. He had put up many cameras everywhere he went and transferred them all to this location.

THe clone wars are also in them as he added his own accounts and had a video camera timy enough on him .He interviewed many clones as the force told him to.

Luke and others watch these and decide to keep them, maybe even putting them all up the videos on the net as a series.

Also I can see Ahsoka finding the cameras during down time and taking it with her to show all the clones, and being all 'there was this mission that we did' and going where the clones were eating and doing 'interviews'.

Anakin must have also showed younglings being trained by Yoda and some saber spars by masters before the war.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 10** **Chapter Text**

In Star Wars Rebels the gang manages to find clones still living. However, they are old. What would happen if the group managed to see the clones when it was at the height of the war through mirages of the past or like a special 'mirror' that allows them to see the episodes of the clone wars along with seeing actual jedi such as Anakin and Kenobi along with padawan Ahsoka, even if from a distance.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 11** **Chapter Text**

With the clone wars I figure some jedi would have gone angry at the people they are supposed to protect along with the separatists side. They are using droids but the republic is using clones who are different, and feel in the force. They are dying so many along with the jedi fighting alongside them. The civilians do not feel the force nor the emotions of everybody, living and dying at all. Yes, the jedi and sith have the force but while the jedi feel compassion for the clones and the people, the sith push that all away.

The jedi would be angry because of all the deaths and the emotions going through everyone feeling the shocks of the war.

'The force is with everyone and in everything' is a saying, so what would happen if before the clone wars a jedi had a vision of what would happen and decided to open EVERYONE to the force. Everyone apparently has the force but they do not sense it.

Therefore, these are not jedi or sith just people opened to the force as much as an initiate, including the clones during no action. The jedi has an announcement, that he foresaw what would happen and that people would turn a blind eye on the suffering and misery along with mistreating clones by those who are not made for war, along with showing the Kaminoans what they are doing to the people.

We jedi have always tried to uphold the peace, but it is never enough. We have to prioritize based on the republic and other things that we are not efficient as we once were. We have to close ourselves to our emotions so we can save others and do the will of the force, this is what we feel every waking moment and we can not do anything. You believe jedi are emotionless, droid like creatures, well no more! This is what we have to deal with and try for peace everyday, while ignoring those also in need.

The force is with all of us, and you have never tasted the force, but now you can. Everyone can feel it, yet you are not jedi nor sith. You can just sense. There will be no lightsaber or the use of the force for you except what we feel. This is my punishment and gift to you for the war and for the clones.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 12** **Chapter Text**

Luke and Leia have only heard and seen only a shadow of their father Anakin Skywalker. What would happen if Padme managed to become a force ghost or something like a 'flashback' in some places that show events of her.

I can just imagine her being all 'Anakin!' during his time as Vader but also afterwards going around and being herself to the resistance.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 13** **Chapter Text**

R2-D2 supposedly never had his core wiped, or his memories.

After everything that happened, would he have shared the moments of his life to Luke, Leia and any other people they shared with like Chewy and Han Solo?

He starts with the Phantom Menace and goes through the tv series The Clone Wars, going through to when Anakin became Vader.

He shows the moments between the jedi and clones along with the jedi order. He shows Padme and Anakin's moments and the war. He shows the moment of Anakin's wedding along with Padme's worries and Anakin's worries.

He should have gone through the temple before 66 so it shows the jedi training and the rooms, along with some lectures. Anakin stores stuff in R2, so maybe he left some holocrons or something to Luke.

He has scenes of the jedi counsel along with Obi Wan Kenobi when he was young.

He has scenes of the Chancellor, the recently revealed sith lord.

He has video of padawan's and clones, jedi masters and others.

Think of what he could offer as a show of the past.

There were battles on ships during the Clone Wars, along with security surveillance. Wouldn't someone have kept the videos for reasons and there were jedi battling the seps or the republic before the order, and someone found them.

This person would have put them on the holonet for 'historical purposes' and gotten a lot of views as it showed the jedi as peace keepers and warriors with the force. Such as battles against Grievous, the bald lady, and multiple other 'sith' or generals.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 14** **Chapter Text**

In Star Wars, there are some crechemates for Obi Wan for when he was younger, and never seem to reappear as they die, turn dark or nothing.

There are several that stand out: Siri, Bant, Garen and Reeft.

What if during the Clone Wars they were alive and managed to get their own clones (Bant was a healer I think), and somehow during the war manage to cross paths with Obi Wan and being the friends they are, make fun of his serious attitude, his hair and beard along with other things in front of his troops.

Anakin, of course, knows them as Obi Wan managed to raise him as a padawan and these are his friends, of course they know his padawan.

Then they get all 'Obi Wan, do you remember...' or 'Obi Wan isn't doing something reckless'.

Of course, he got it from Qui Gon and Anakin had to get his attitude somewhere.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 15** **Chapter Text**

So while I was thinking, I have some OC ideas that people can take and shape them into actual characters for Clone Wars or before. Trying to keep the characters gender neutral for your ideas.

There are many jedi at the temple but what if one was blind. This jedi is blind physically but can SEE with the force, such as 'aura' or force presence like Lucario in the Pokemon movie or See the past and future, or both.

This jedi can be long lived and has been on the counsel for decades like Yoda or around Obi-Wan's age. Despite this, they do go to be something in the Clone Wars and maybe change the fate of the clones' chips or something like that, and gets 'attached' to their clones.

While the clones at first have misgivings, they do manage to like and respect the jedi for the sightseeing.

The jedi can See the droids because the 'Unliving Force' can do so.

This jedi, instead of being blind is mute. While this would be a problem to others, this just means the jedi needs to communicate through telepathy or 'bonds'. This jedi is connected more to the force as they need to be able to communicate with others to be a jedi.

They can 'broadcast' their 'thoughts' or 'speech' in a general area or to a group and depending on whether they are speaking to another, 'normal' or 'echo' to those.

There can be the fact only force users can hear and send thoughts to them or everyone can hear and just need practice on sending (clones).

If non force sensitive people can't hear the thoughts, maybe a device can take the thoughts and 'talk' for the non force sensitives. They can remodel the device and make the voice whatever they want.

This character can be Obi Wan's age as a master, or most likely a knight or padawan. Takes the clones awhile for this to sink in, but do like the character.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 16** **Chapter Text**

There are so many jedi before the war, and the force is something that guides them. What if the force before and during the clone wars had a jedi go and make safe houses for the jedi and clones that defected along with some mini temples to be because the force guided this jedi 'something is coming, make temples all over the galaxy' and told the padawans and younglings and some clones.

Or there is a jedi out there doing the same thing but during the war meets some clones and jedi that are wondering what the force is doing. 'The force guided you to me because of my mission, making more temples for the jedi to study and live in along with others who are not force sensitive.'

This jedi meets numerous jedi and clones on the journey.

Maybe even meets clones that defected before the 66.

There are too many potential lost in padawans that aren't given a master. What if there was a jedi at the temple that took all those that did not receive a master and taking them to their own temple to learn until they become knights or a master takes interest in them. This happens because this jedi is famous among the jedi, not the no force sensitive and they all learn from previous padawans of theirs along with the master. Also the force told them to.

They all go to the temple when a knight and manage to get their own padawans, but still obey and let them know the master.

When the war comes, this jedi manages stuff.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 17** **Chapter Text**

There are so few of these or none at all. There have got to be temples from the past that are forgotten along with the main temple. What if there was a 'guardian' or spirit like in a recent story that had a sith temple having a guardian. It would be like Hogwarts in Harry Potter where sometimes the castle has a 'presence' or able to physically materialize as a human female.

So these temples all have guardians that are all 'its been so long' and are gracious to the clones because, hello! living force and do not discriminate.

The temple could also protect the younglings during order 66 if not for the fact the guardian would take one clone that entered and be like 'what is this darkness in your head, a chip? How dare this order be here!'

I had this crazy idea. So there is this jedi that is 'cold' to the clones. This jedi meets Obi-Wan and is a old friend around his age. They take Obi to a short distance away, the clones mixing between where they are left. Anakin's troops could be there as Anakin is recovering along with Ahsoka. However, the force told Obi to take a comm and leave it on. The clones hear the talk as it is to all clones. The jedi is calm and emotional to Obi.

It has been too long Obi. They talk about stuff. Finally it gets to the clones.

'How can you stand it?'

'Stand it?' Obi asked.

'Yes, how can you stand in their presence?' asked the jedi.

I don't suppose you can elaborate.

Do not pretend to be force blind, Obi. The jedi tries to talk through the force. Obi does not have it. 'You have to speak out loud.'

How can you stand to be in the abominations presence? The force literally cries out with every clone yet you eat with them and trust them.

Of course I do, however the force blind is you. You can sense their pain.

I can't stand it. I am not supposed to be attached and I feel all their death but, how can you stand them knowing they are your downfall. The way you go to the Force. Death.

They talk about how even though the jedi tries to be aloof, they clearly aren't as they remember the clones' names. All of them. The jedi talk about how Obi found about Kamino and how the jedi is worried about them because, hello! Kaminoans are all about money, the original is Jango Fett, a person who hates the jedi along with the facts that the jedi who ordered them died soon after the order and was in contact with Dooku. Along with the feeling of abomination and 'reason for your death' the clones also hear about how the force around them is 'salvation'.

However, even if the jedi knows them even if the jedi acts aloof, it is because they can not form attachments, especially when they can feel every clone death and life in the force. There is also the code.

Obi Wan decides to tell them that they can form attachments in combat and that they should follow the force which is telling them to both like and dislike clones. The jedi believes that the clones will have a suspicion of them if they act more open and 'care' for them. However the aloofness is not far from the original personality.

They walk back and the clones go back into position, now knowing why some generals get a look when they are near.

Obi Wan hands back the comm to Cody behind the jedi and gives a wink.

SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 18** **: Force Necklaces?** **Chapter Text**

With all the symbolism of the force, wouldn't there be something that shows to the other force sensitive a 'mine' or 'protection' or something?

I thought that at the beginning of the clone wars, Anakin was looking at some holocrons or something and came across this idea of 'locating, and knowing what is under your protection.' so there are these necklaces that have been made a long time ago that the jedi would pour some of their force, which has its own signature along with the person's sig. He pours his force into a bunch and gives them to Padme along with clones under his command along with some Admirals in his group. It helps protect them and projects 'Anakin's' to the force sensitive.

Kenobi comes and is like 'Anakin!' which comes with an explanation that it feels like 'lesser' versions of him, which is his force sig. The necklaces the clones wear calm them down in a situation along with 'guiding' them.

Seeing the results, he makes his own and gives them to the 212 as his own force sig.

It passes to the other jedi and they all recognize which clones are whose because of the necklace force sig. Like a padawan being all 'sorry, but doing so would upset...'

Or it could have been a tradition already and Anakin has previously given one to Padme, along with an addition to Obi Wan's and having Obi Wan's sig on his own necklace.

After finding out that the clones would be 'his', he uses this tradition to give to all his troops with his force sig on all of them.

Other jedi find out and do so to their own troops. After Ahsoka comes, she and Anakin give their own force sig to the other's necklace, along with Ahsoka and Obi doing to each others.

Not knowing what to do, but knowing that the 501st will be co jointed with her, Ahsoka gives only the clones she meets the force sig on their necklace, and she goes out to every clone to do so.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 19** **: Anakin in the Future** **Chapter Text**

There is a sad amount of young teen padawan Anakin in the future while still having Darth Vader still there. There is one, but I don't remember it at the time.

Padawan Anakin is all 'but Master Obi Wan said...' I am going to be a jedi knight, just you wait!

And manages to get in a ship and fly and do stuff, scoffing off the protests like 'I won a podrace' 'I totally took out this thing with R2!'

Him being, 'Leia looks like Padme', and going all 'she is an angel' and having R2 show photos of her.

Him being a fixer to machines and being all nerdy and smart.

Using the force and lightsaber stuff.

At the end, a mirage shows the young knight Obi looking for Anakin and him being all 'there Master is!' and flies through the 'horizon' and shows the characters there a bond they have.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 20** **: Master Jedi plus twin padawans(most likely identical)** **Chapter Text**

After the clones came out that they were to be the army for the republic and under jedi, this unorthodox jedi with twin padawans came into being a general for this company of a clone army.

What the clones did not expect was the jedi to flip out on them because of the way they looked. Someone had forgot to mention that they were cloned and based off of Jango Fett. Now, this normally wouldn't get any problems however, this jedi had 'run-ins' with Fett and had a 'fit' of 'anger' everytime someone 'mentioned' him or looked similar to him. Therefore, when faced with an army of 'Jango Fett' and mix with angry jedi who 'hates' Jango Fett, you get the result.

Thankfully, the situation was resolved before it escalated. The jedi calmed and apologized for the reaction, as they had not been told and had a 'history' with Fett, and not a pleasant one. This ended with the twins being introduced and if identical, played the game of 'who is who', with the clones either getting it right or wrong because they aren't clones.

The jedi ended the session with a note of the clones weren't like Jango and they were held to high standards because of it. Their force signatures were really different from each other and not at all like Jango, the reason the jedi was put into the mode was because they looked, and they did not use the force.

If the twins are identical and the clones can tell who is who, they exclaim the fact that only force sensitives have been able to tell them apart because of the fact that they have different force signatures, and the fact that while they can copy each other, one likes battle more and the other likes defense, so they make a great tag team with their master being both.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 21** **: Time travel** **Chapter Text**

There are those that can travel back or forward and then back in time, but why does not one care about the clones when they go back?

I mean, they fought with the clones for a long time and with so many battles, is it too much to ask if they could save the clones from having their 'freedom' away by letting them have the chips and let them kill the jedis they have so much respect and admiration for? I mean, in Plo Koon's case, his clones apparently put clones faces along with his face on the exterior of their spaceships and put 'Plo's Bros'' according to sources. They have to deal with the fact that their choices were taken away, they were basically flesh droids and killed the jedi they fought with for so long and a bond with.

No one seems to even remember their names, just that they killed the jedi and ignored the facts that they were made for the jedi. They were going to be made with the intention of serving the jedi with their lives and then it turns around and they kill the reason they were created, along with the bonds.

That just bugs me, so much. They were heroes along with the jedi but all that is gone after 66 because of the fact their chips made them droids.

Along with that, there are no 'clones going back in time' anywhere. Rex doesn't go back in time before Umbara, Fives doesn't go before his Domino squad was down to just him and Echo nor does Wolffe go back before 66, Cody doesn't go back to when they were training or just when Obi Wan found Kamino, along with the clones to give a report through the 'force transfer' or something where Obi Wan can see what happened through touch.

The clones are just there for having a clone war and allowing the jedi to be killed in one swoop but they never get the recognition or show up again by mention or named.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 22** **: The Button** **Chapter Text**

So there was this thing that I don't remember where, but how would lightsaber fights gone if they used the force to keep pressing the button to turn it off?

During the clone wars, as a way to save the clones from being beheaded by enemy sith lightsabers, a young padawan did the only thing they could do, use the force to press the switch on the lightsaber, allowing the clones to be passed by air, and when the sith pressed the button to activate it again, the padawan turned it off. This allowed the clones time to shoot the sith without the lightsaber killing them or deflecting the shots.

When brought to the jedi counsel, Anakin and others groaned as they could have stopped more deaths and therefore used the force to stop lightsabers from working, especially with Grievous. Yoda laughed and said something along the lines of youth having a clear and open mind.

(this is supposed to be credited to a video/picture of Luke vs Vader force pushing the buttons.)

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 23** **: Jedi and their Clones** **Chapter Text**

There are so many fics with Ahoska and Rex, but there seems to be a lack of jedi and their clones.

There are so few of Rex and Anakin, along with any of Anakin and any other clone. Anakin should at least have fics detailing his relationship with the clones, especially Rex before and after Ahoska arrives. He could most likely see them as fellow slaves or something along the lines of that, but has a profound bond with them.

There are also no fics of Kenobi and Boil and Waxer friendships. He knows after Waxer has the child that he is a sweetheart along with his clone bro, but there are no fics to describe his relationship with them. And almost as few fics such as Cody and Kenobi that also detail their relationship like Anakin and Rex.

One that has a nickname the Wolfpack that does not have enough fics to describe their relationship is Plo Koon and Wolffe and other clones like the others. Supposedly this is the best jedi and clone friendship/fatherly and brotherly ship, but there are almost no fics.

There are so many other jedi out there with their clone buddies that do not get the relationship they deserve.

Also, one has got to feel bad for the planet bound clones, like Fox, who do not get a jedi. For those, maybe the younglings sneak out to take care of the jedi attachment to the clones. Or, some jedi decide the younglings should know what the clones feel like and get them to care earlier on so they know how to act around clones, but the younglings find themselves in a relationship with them as though the clones are older brothers or fathers.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 24** **: Force Vision** **Chapter Text**

There are instances where the force can give the user a vision of the future. What if during the clones wars there were one or more younglings or padawans that had this ability, but used it to see and hear future songs.

They get into the beat and start singing and dancing to the songs, with everyone not force sensitive wondering what song they were singing, and then a jedi comes and is like 'stop using the force like that and see the future songs that haven't happened yet' with the ones doing so are like 'but this is my jam'

They also go to clones and like 'this is your theme song' and to other jedi as well but sing future songs that just makes them confused. If they go to Anakin, maybe he goes like 'but I think this is a better song for Obi-Wan' and then sings another future song. Obi Wan could also do the same for Anakin and Ahsoka.

Eventually it somehow gets in the Holonet and after everything, when the songs do come out the people of the future (Luke or Rey, or Ezra) find a holocrom that has the younglings and padawans being all 'this is my jam' and sing the songs that have just recently come out, with everyone like 'how did they know this song, it only came out (insert time)' and the jedi come out like 'stop singing songs from the future and using the force like that, when you can be learning battle meditation or something and look into the past'.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 25** **: Moar time travel Anakin and Obi** **Chapter Text**

During the clone wars but after Anakin is a knight, he and Obi are in different ships flying, attacking the enemy when they 'disappear' into the future, still in their ships. Anakin is all crazy tricks flying all over the place with Obi being all 'Anakin Skywalker! Slow down, you giving me heart attack, I hate it when you do that' ect. With the people picking these transmissions up.

in Luke/Leia's time, they find a place to land with the time travelers wondering where they are and the people in the 'future' have a heart attack because they are jedi, one who is Ben, much younger and a Skywalker who is clearly Luke's father.

Stuff happens with Anakin being all 'Padme, angel' and other stuff, maybe fixes C3PO's memory banks and does stuff with R2 and his children, while Obi suffers 'there are more Skywalkers? I am already nearing gray from raising one!'

More stuff, and maybe they fix the past or meet Ahsoka and Rex, along with remaining clones.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 26** **: Youngling assignments** **Chapter Text**

This ties in wit seeing the future with the force aka music. I imagine the younglings having to do a dance and song about or part of some culture to show they are 'respectful' or something. Some groups do look into the future to see music. One group maybe has rap, one has something japanese and the one I see the most is Lesson Number One from Mulan II.

The masters probably videotape/holocrom everything for future gen. During the clone wars the padawans meet up again and do the dance/song they were doing when they were younger during an unimportant mission.

They could also dance/sing for the clones and in the future, people find these holos and put on the holonet to show the younglings were like and their assignments.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 27** **: R2 and Holonet** **Chapter Text**

I just read this heartbreaking story called Stainless Steel (or: uncorroded circuitry) that is about how R2 remembers everything that happened in a darker manner. How he remembered the queen and the little slave boy along with the jedi doing stuff from the heart. How the queen was all for her people and grew up. How the boy went to the jedi and was growing up. The jedi being actual people.

How he remembered the clones as they were humans, and they had humanity not just droids in meatsacks. He saw and heard everything but nobody was there to listen nor care about the droid. He remembers the padawan and helping the younglings with their lightsabers, he remembers the clones and their missions together.

He remembers the people behind the masks they put on for the public as he was a droid and nobody remembers what they were in the past. He collected the moments and the videos from security cameras. He remembers the way the jedi and their clones acted, how they cared for one another but were turned because of the sith. He knows now what happened as it was all a ploy to destroy the jedi, and the sith was a trusted one.

He remembers battles and friendships and bonds, but they are gone now, and nobody remembers them before. There are a few still living but their days are over in peace. He cares about them, even though they don't notice him.

He takes everything in his memory banks, starting with TPM and goes through the Clone Wars about the people and their relationships and how that turned out, with the sith laughing at their demise, at the top. He takes the security videos along also and puts them on the holonet. Everything goes dumped on the holonet.

Luke had killed the emperor, the sith and it has been a while. They did not ask him about how stuff happened. So, he decided that he would show everyone the truth about what happened, and that is why he put them on the holonet.

When the Rebels find out it was R2 who had put the stuff on the holonet, they wondered at the valuable info he had carried for so long and the fact that Anakin was such a nerd, building C3PO, along with the humanity found in the jedi and clones, the bonds and how they were blind. Luke and Leia look at how their parents were long before the fall, they see everything.

People in the universe are shocked, and it turns viral with everyone tuning in, choosing their favorite clones and jedi, wondering at how the jedi just wanted the peace and the clones with their bonds. The missions that occurred were awe to behold of the jedi fighting the droids and sith, how everything they thought was a lie and see the humanity of the jedi and clones, and how one droid kept a secret like that for so long.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 28** **: Future Songs, again** **Chapter Text**

The war in the clone wars was bound to have some breaks for those with padawans. During one of those breaks, the once obedient padawans decide to do something for fun and get people in a mood, mainly in their 'room' or someplace they thought safe. They take out some instruments that they saved and start looking into the future for songs. They sing songs that are 'forbidden' along with just words that are 'inappropriate'. Their singing attracts the clones who haven't seen the padawans act so out of character along with the songs as they are from the future.

Of course, after some songs the masters come and get the council about the fact that padawans are still looking into the future for songs. The padawans are forced to record a holocrom about what they did wrong. They sort of do so, but explain that 'name of band/artist' is so awesome in the future and belt out some lyrics.

Later in the SW: Rebels, and SW with Luke/Leia, they find the holocrom and are astounded at the jedi being fans of these bands/artists that are just new to them. It does eventually go to holonet and the band/artists have a 'thank you' video for those that when they were kids in the clone wars and are dead.

It later turns out that those that sang it are still alive and came to the holonet with a video of thanks and start belting out the lyrics again, or a 'future' song.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 29** **: Kenobi's holocrom from the past about the future** **Chapter Text**

Back before Qui-Gon's time, long before Yoda's time, there was a jedi that was able to make prophecies that were mostly accurate. The force showed him many things, and eventually he made holocroms for specific people and places, along with times. He is recorded as one of the most secret jedi to the outside but famous inside the jedi people. He had one vision of the sith and the clones. He saw how they were force children even if they were clones, and the sith just turned them against their will and the force screaming in rage.

Obi-Wan is recorded in the force vision holocroms and time. After a time that Anakin is a knight and the clones are part and they have their trust. He receives the holocrom when he went to the temple at the time but immediately had to leave, so he was unable to watch it. When his troops and Anakin's (or any other jedi) were stranded with no droids anywhere near, he remembered the holocrom he had with him. He decided to allow the troops watch what he was doing, as Anakin and Ahsoka watched in awe because the jedi that left the vision was one really important that they explained to the clones of the jedi's deeds.

Obi-Wan activated the holocrom, allowing the jedi to materialize. The jedi addressed Kenobi and other jedi along with the clones. The clones are in shock as this is a recording, and that the jedi knew they were there. The jedi explains that there is danger of the sith, and the fact that the jedi saw the one, Sifo Dylas that supposedly created/ordered the clones into being. The jedi says the fact that while he did think about it, he never did and is dead along with coordinates to the wreck of his ship. The jedi mentions the fact that a sith took over them and the clones have something in them (chips) that when ordered a specific order, will kill the jedi they fought with.

By now, the clones and jedi are outraged, the jedi at the sith trying to make living being into droids along with the clones being mad because they like their jedi and don't want their choice taken away.

The jedi explains that everyone is being played for a fool, and that the sith is doing this war to weaken the jedi to kill them, and is in a position of great power and also someone that is close. They are not to tell anyone outside the jedi order or anyone that might tell someone on the outside as the sith will just rip the knowledge out of their mind, leaving them braindead and one with the force. They are to take out the clones' chips without anyone knowing and talk to the cloners' creators to stop them from doing more damage along with making them take it out.

The jedi wishes them the luck and the force to be one with them.

Reactions happen.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 30** **: Jedi in Chips?** **Summary:**

Based off of this anime series, .io/anime/marvel-disk-wars-the-avengers/

marvel disk wars the avengers

 **Chapter Text**

Watching this is awesome, hilarious and cheesy but eh, it is a good series. I was thinking about someone doing the same, with using the disks to seal either force users or the jedi (maybe a sith did it?) and now only the clones close to the jedi can make them come out, maybe they also have a time limit of around 5 minutes but the ones at the temple are maybe sorta safe, during the clone wars, and maybe padawans are included, and not the younglings. The clones that do 'awake' or D-Smash the jedi are the ones with names that tore at our hearts, like for Obi Wan he gets Cody, Waxer and Boil while Anakin gets Fives, Echo, Rex along with Ahoska getting them also if she is captured also. Some other clones such as Wolffe, Bly, Gree and others that are close to the jedi are also available.

Maybe through the disk and getting them out, they can temporarily share the force with the clones to show them a whole new world.

This is also based off the fic where Jedi are gou'ald, and is a crossover with Stargate on this website. A Star to Steer By.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 31** **: Star Wars watch prequels and cartoon** **Chapter Text**

There are so little of any star wars characters watching some of the movies, but I thought after Vader is dead, the cast watches the prequels along with the clone wars cartoon, and maybe rebels. There are those that take them from all over the series, but the main people that watch it are in the original series, such as Luke, Leia, Han, Chewy, Lando (maybe) and they watch how it all started along with figuring out how the jedi worked, also, padawan Obi Wan is adorable and snarky in the Phantom Menace and then is all snark to Anakin in the other movies along with the clone wars cartoon. They can see the clone wars and the fact that Anakin had a padawan and the clones respected him.

R2 will just be reliving everything and they will wonder at the ease that Kenobi dealt with the Seps, along with everything that happens, including the jedi initiates getting their crystals in the cartoon.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 32** **: Music** **Chapter Text**

There are previous ideas that songs from the future are sung, but what about it being from the past. There are songs long forgotten that they sing and have a project to sing and dance to a past song as an assignment to younglings, and during the clone wars, some clones are either invited or they do so in a stage in public.

There are 'theme songs' that we choose for characters, what if there was a 'special' song that the force chooses for them that they can 'sing' or something to get an extra boost or heal, I don't know, from the force and give morale to troops along with aligning ideas.

Their songs can change as they change and the council keeps track of which song belongs to who and at what time, and the people compare who has shared their songs. Also, Obi wan, Anakin and Ashoka may either have different ones, but the songs eventually become the same and they sing it together, 3 times the boost.

Ahsoka gets all exited when her song changes and goes to Rex like 'Rex, my song changed!' and him being all confused with the rest of the clones and other personnel because while the jedi sing a specific song, they never explained the significance. The other jedi are just like 'this is a big moment for you padawan, report to the council about it and discover who shared your song' as they have always had their songs, and do not understand the fact that non-jedi do not have The Song(s) at their disposal. (Ahsoka having Cinderella from Cheetah girls or something is what I imagined)

The jedi do meet up occasionally and their padawans compare their songs and sing them, while the force gives them the image and voice/instruments of the original song because force.

Also on the subject of padawans, an idea is when they are decided to be knighted, the padawan and master are far away and the only nearby council member is Obi-Wan. So the padawan decides in between the waiting to have the knighting by Obi Wan, along with the witnesses being the clones they have befriended or just on the planet with them. The ceremony goes and the padawan takes some of the strands of hair/whatever to some clones they are close to and gives the rest to the master.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 33** **: Anakin and Council** **Chapter Text**

One of the supposed reasons that Anakin turns to the dark side is because the jedi council did not allow him to be a master or be on the council. Palpatine allowed Anakin on the council, but he should not have the power to do that as 1. Anakin has only been a knight for at least 3 yrs along with the fact that no one outside the jedi should have any one on the council.

First, Obi-Wan, while he does get to be a knight faster, after 3 yrs does not go one the council. That should have set the standard for Anakin because Obi-Wan supposedly does not get on the council nor become a master until around 10 yrs or around the time Anakin becomes a knight. Therefore, a master can not be one without having passed a padawan to knight, or at least 10 yrs (the amount when Anakin was knighted).

Second, the do trust him, just not witht the fact he is getting on the council by not their own choice and the fact someone is telling them to do so and interfering with their way of live or something. He should have realized the age gape or experience by the fact he did not completely give his knowledge away (Ahsoka) and the fact it is not normally done.

They were most likely worried about all the power that the Chancellor was getting and worried about how was he going to give it up.

They want to go back to their way of living, as the force is most likely giving feedbacks on the amount of dying and dead clones and sentient beings.

Not all of it can be excused, but they are tired of the war and they are baring the brunt of the war along with the clones.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 34** **: After RotS, temple** **Chapter Text**

As the jedi at the temple during the order 66 were younglings, young padawans, the injured and the elderly, wouldn't someone have realized that the Empire celebrated the deaths of babies and kids, supposedly the innocent? Along with the fact that the former Republic did not really do anything to contribute in the battle against droids and the ones that were dying were those same jedi?

So, afterwards, maybe the temple is abandoned along with the bodies having to go somewhere, maybe it becomes one of those 'haunted' places, because they are jedi and surely they can become force ghosts or something after a while. So when some kids/teens decide to go 'ghost' hunting along with cameras, some 'scenes' before the order came happen. Or the young ones appear, wanting to know why the people have come, and haven't they done enough, what with the force becoming dark along with their jedi friends and clones having gave up their lives to such a disdainful government that would turn on such peaceful warriors and protectors. They do everything to get them to leave, but before they can actually be successful, some happy scenes of kids running along playing tag or something go by or a elder stop them. This was unbecoming of jedi, the elder would say, except the ghosts would reply along the lines of the dark has already tainted everything, why would anything matter or of course it would taint them.

Somehow the video is still recording and the teens manage to find the places of the temple, along with the babies and caretakers that have also become ghosts. As they stealthily enter they manage to catch footage of the babies and caretakers of all species being in their environment. The caretakers try to make a barrier between the babies and them. They ask them to spare the babies and are caught in a flashback, that actually changes the temple surroundings to show that they died protecting the babies, but they and the babies were killed.

The teens do eventually find some nice ghosts that help them leave after they go through the whole temple and maybe find the archives along with data they could later use, and maybe the thousand fountains, along with the healing ward.

They manage to get the videos on the holonet and it gets viral with people confirming that yes, this was some people and the teens managed to get names from the ghosts along with the data on the people that lived ad it matches up.

Something about the emperor and other forces happen.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 35** **: Kyoukai no Kanata** **Chapter Text**

watch?v=wMmxm3z3qQ0

Yakusoku no Kizuna

So, while watching this I just imagined the characters from Star Wars taking their places, and shall not use their names.

So, from Obi-Wan's past, the blue girl would be Siri, pink would be Bant and the two boys would be Reeft and Garen can be either of the two, but Obi-wan would take place of the final girl. I just see this as a secret weapon of the jedi, songs + dance to get a 'final attack' in. Like, during the clone wars this needs to be a superweapon and they decide to do it. The jedi are like 'the fearsome 5, I heard about it but am excited to see it' and the others that are clones and non force people are wondering what and then the jedi start to dance and sing and have music randomly in the background.

Like, imagine the jedi actually doing this along with other dances + songs that jedi could do or use and jaw drop those that have no idea what they are doing or why it is so effective. Also the clothes don't have to be the same, just similar. Also, Obi-wan is the last girl because he is too precious for this world along with the fact he supposedly is brighter than the others.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 36** **: The fights** **Chapter Text**

During the clone wars cartoon, Obi-wan and others imply about his past with Satine may have been romantic, but in his past aka padawan days there was also a fellow jedi named Siri Tachi also known for being in a short romance before they decided to stop to continue being jedi.

Well, what if the clones and Anakin got to witness the 'silent' battle between Satine and Siri over Obi-wan with him being either aware or oblivious as he is a jedi, not allowed 'love attachment' or something.

There is also the matter of his friends during his padawan days showing up during battle or off time to do stuff.

The clones would probably get a kick out of what he did as a padawan with his friends as well as Ahsoka.

There is this fanfiction where Qui-gon wrote down all the interactions of Satine and Obi-wan and their 'romance' or basically them being annoyed with each other and their antics, what if Qui-gon wrote something similar about his days with him as a padawan which is actually hilarious and during time off, Anakin decides to read this to clones, both his own and others along with other jedi asking if he could read 'Qui-gon's book' or similar.

idea I have is if someone's child from the future comes before the order and tells the clones to get rid of the chips but leaves a video of audio only of a jedi that survived the order and a clone trooper and how it all went wrong, and what they would like to change if they could.

Quick side note: The clone troopers and the jedi fight together so they must have formed bonds. Bonds just don't go away. Also, I read somewhere that the clones all have different auras in the force to jedi, and can tell the difference along with actually calling them by their preferred name/title.

The second idea I have is some sith/jedi ghost appears (whoever, maybe revan?) and they can tell something is wrong with the clones chips, maybe even gets attached to some jedi or clones and finds out. Then begins the ghost being all 'how dare you do this to my favorites' and does some stuff with the force even if they are dead.

The third idea is that some jedi do not agree with limiting the aggression on the battlefield and orders medics/healers to remove the chips before/during the battles. They are disappointed that they did not get super aggressive but when the order comes, the clones are like 'why? where is the proof? my jedi is the best!' (maybe the clones have 'fights'/arguments over who has the best jedi) and the sith is like 'oh shit, why is this not working' also they heard the 'by the chancellor' so when they tell their jedi, it was like 'why is palpatine doing this' bring it out in public and stuff.

I have this random idea that a jedi padawan was looking into something and came across the sith. Taken captive, the jedi finds the chip in them, and manages to find a video camera (reporters) that can fly and follow. The jedi turns it on and hacks into the whole worlds broadcast live, telling them of finding out who the sith are, but seeing is believing. Telling them about how a clone trooper friend went loopy and they had to investigate. They tracked down what the chips were in clones and telling them to get it out. Turns around and takes out a chip from neck. Says sorry to the clones, jedi and their master. Cuts off the padawan braid and tells the master it is a memento. Gets lightsaber and orders any children or people squeamish to look away then allows the recorder to follow. The jedi finally makes it to the sith and asks why. The sith not knowing about the recorder allows the explanation to occur and the jedi asks if the jedi and clones are just part of the plan to take control. Yes. Then Stuff happens and you decide.

I would like pieces between clones and their jedi. The jedi may or may not notice the chips have the dark side, and will notice when they meditate. They leap out and look for the source only to find the clones and the back of their neck. Taking control after earning their trust, the jedi ask to do something. They agree and the jedi use the force to take out the chips and finds the order in there.

There are jedi that can see into the future. What if, before the war (like in phantom menace) some/one saw the chips carrying out the order, and the aftermath on the jedi and the clones. The jedi make protocols for the data of jedi and for the younglings along with padawans. Moving on, they decide to infiltrate the group making the clones/chips and makes sure that everyone thought(Palpatine) that the chips possess the order 66, but in reality is a 'do not trust him' chip/dud. The jedi afterwards joins the war as a general as seen and enjoys the bonds with the clone troopers.

Anakin, while blind to the dark side of the chancellor, should be able to see the darkness of the chips. So when the clones first met him, he a vision of the chips or 2. notified the medics/healers to take the chips out because they 'need the aggression' and personality if jedi are not capable of doing so (ie. dead).

Someone finds out and puts a conspiracy theory of the plot (some people are jedi), people are trying to limit creations ect. and people(notably jedi) take interest in the theory and start taking out the chips. Mostly jedi as once again, bond between them.

I think Obi-wan would spend a lot of time with the clones as well as mediating with them if they wish, and enjoying their presence as their aura is nice.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 2** **Summary:**

New Idea

 **Chapter Text**

There are so many padawans at the temple, is it any wonder some would make an impression?

During the war, before Ahsoka, Anakin has many pictures of his youngling/padawans friends. He goes around to every clone in secret (or openly in cafe where there are no other jedi).

He talks about how they are his inspiration and how he hopes to win the war so they can still have their innocence and don't have to go to war. He makes them swear to battle also if only so innocent kids don't join (maybe pinky swear).

Ahsoka comes along and does her own with more recent pictures of the younglings and padawans to the clones. The clones spread this around even to other clone battalions with other jedi.

WHen the order comes, it goes the same way with some resisting due to the bonds, but the clones in front of the temple manage to resist completely because of the padawans and younglings.

What would happen if a youngling/padawan manages through the force to teleport near the cloning factories and manages to reset the priorities to protect jedi when order 66 comes in.

A youngling/padawan manages when the clones go to the temple to erase the order 66/ chips through the force of terror (please make them go nice again!) As the younglings/padawans may have sneaked out to enjoy the clones company.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 3** **: Force Ghosts** **Chapter Text**

So while reading some I thought about how after Qui-gon died, what if he became a force ghost and stayed around for the clone wars. He pops in and out but does come if Anakin asks, even if it is to get blackmail of Obi-wan.

During the first meeting of the clones, there was a battle and when the clones noticed nothing wrong until Anakin mentioned the dead master.

^flashback...

All clones and admiral were in a meeting with the 'jedi' in charge of giving them jedi. Wolffe just received notice about being under Plo Koon. The next in line was Cody and Rex. They stood up and the jedi looked at them. The jedi looked at his papers and grimaced.

"I do not know how to feel for you, gratitude that you get these great jedi or pray for your sanity."

The clones looked startled at his words, their generals were not that bad, right?

"Commander Cody, you get Obi-wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex you get Anakin Skywalker." He intoned gravely.^

What they did not know then, but now is the fact the duo were worried was because Kenobi's former master followed them around as a force ghost and mainly being a source of annoyance for Kenobi.

Maybe when the order 66 happened some jedi decided to follow their clones that were under their command as a force ghost, creating shock for the troops.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 4** **Chapter Text**

There are some ideas of the clones having a competition of whose jedi is the best, but what if some jedi started a contest of whose clones were the best? Them being all 'there is no attachment' but then turn around and be 'insertclonename' is so better than 'insertclonename' of another jedi. They compare their battles and their achievements. The clones find out suddenly and are all looking at their brothers like 'my jedi thinks I'm the best'.

After Krell, I thought about how Anakin would be pissed as he trusted the jedi to take care of his troops, not kill them off. Kenobi would be also, but I thought about jedi tricks and force ghosts, but what if the jedi have this punishment beyond the grave. In the middle of the troops or briefing of what happened, he got so angry that he decides to 'use that'. Ahsoka is partially clueless as padawans only know the basics, as it was outlawed. Kenobi warns him but does nothing to stop him.

The clones are wondering what is happening as Anakin draws in the force and a force ghost of Krell is there. The clones are shocked, but Anakin throws punches on the force ghost. Then Ahsoka attacks. When they thought it was over Kenobi attacks. The ghost in particular can be hurt but they repair quickly. The clones are shocked that Kenobi did something like attacking another jedi, but gratitude moves in.

Anakin then let the clones punch Krell, and stays to make sure every clone got at least two puches in.

I think some adventures of Plo Koon and his wolfpack would be nice, him maybe having a visitor with a padawan and instructing them in front of troops.

I thought maybe that some jedi would teach meditation to any clone who wants to know, or teach jedi tricks/force where there are clones while teaching a padawan or just to teach.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 5** **Chapter Text**

Just reading some new Star Wars fics and thought about time travel.

What if during the Force Awakens, Kenobi, Anakin, Ahsoka and clones (Cody,Rex to name a few) along with a squad or ship full of clones appear. No body seems to know what to do, and the clones and stormtroopers do stuff, with the clones being better.

I DONT KNOW OK?!

I imagine just them time traveling to different pieces of time or 'flashbacks' where the terrain transformers to that spot but they can't interfere.

Like the clones seeing padawan Kenobi taking out the sith along with moments of his master and also little Anakin.

I think the ones that 'ordered' the clones to be made was a jedi named Sifo, and well the Republic isn't commanding them nor paid for them to be made nor making bonds with them. Yet, they put orders in them. Well, as the jedi did somehow order and pay for their creation but don't have the orders, that seems like 'theft of property'. Maybe the people in republic aren't taking care of them to the jedi's standards, so they have this case for letting everything about the clones go to them, and not the republic as they are the ones that are fighting and caring for them. They don't even know all the orders and the clones are theirs. Therefore the Republic and Kamonians have to hand over everything about and for the clones to them. They find the order 66 and delete that, along with the fact that clones injured badly don't get put down.

On there is this Harry Potter/Star Wars cross over where he is a togruta along with a 'sorcerer' and jedi prophet. Haa Ri. I randomly have ideas about this in the clone wars, but maybe someone will take this idea? In the clone wars, while not actually battling because of his position, he can see the best outcomes. So while Kenobi and Anakin work together like in the cartoon along with Ahsoka but only for being a jedi, he randomly comes aboard the ship to meet the famous clones. He knows about the order and may have gone to the cloning to replace the order with an inspection of whether the jedi are up to standards. He takes all injured clones along with 'traitors' aka Slick and Dogma. He meets up with other jedi or maybe through the comm to talk to everyone along with using his future sight.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 6** **Chapter Text**

Multiple layered idea:

There are ideas of time travel, but what if during the clone wars, Anakin and Obi-wan were with younglings and training. So when they are traveled to a different time (after Luke knows that Vader is his father or after Rey is trained) they and the younglings come with (maybe clones and Ahsoka come too?)

They are like 'protect younglings' but the others are like 'wtf, how did this happen' but they eventually agree to keep them on base until they get back to their own time. They still need to train the younglings, however and the only space is where everybody can go. The younglings are encouraged to do force and lightsaber training(lightsabers being a training tool as it only gives a shock, and is not an actual lightsaber). They play 'force' games where they have to use the force to do things. They might play with a ball using just the force. They get into trouble with the people on base by sneaking around and telling stuff they heard to the people on base. They have a hero worship to Obi-wan and ask about how he defeated a sith as a jedi and ask Anakin and Obi about their different battles before the clone wars and stuff during it. The people on base come and listen also, as it is history from the mouth of those actually in it.

Imagine Finn seeing the clones or anybody seeing the clones and how they are trusted and they trust the jedi.

The younglings go through the jedi code and talk about how the dark side corrupts. They are given some improtu questions by Obi about how the universe(galaxy) is and asks about some senators.

Rey and/or Luke depending on time period can train with the younglings.

There are times when people see mirages but what about a time mirage, seeing what happened in the past without actually being there or able to effect the time stream. So during a normal day there is just a wave of something and people see buildings and people long gone, but they go through them like they are ghosts. The events manage to be caught on camera for everyone to see.

A crowd of people suddenly appear and they are looking up. A young girl appears, Padme Amidala is introduced and thanks the jedi for destroying the Trade Federation blockade on Naboo. During the speech, she awards the jedi as they come forward, Qui-gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-wan (Qui-gon is still there for the moment) and also thanks Anakin Skywalker.

Scenes flicker as actual events happen, maybe the jedi are shown but they do show Qui-gon and Obi vs Darth Maul. The events flicker to training and other things but it showcases the jedi and their events. Then the events show what happened to the jedi. Order 66 by the Chancellor and the clones, the jedi's troopers kill the jedi as they are programmed. It shows everything.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 7** **Chapter Text**

Forgot last chapter but what if Plo Koon did any of that stuff?

-Plo Koon and troopers viewing the force,

-Plo Koon time traveling

ect.

What if there was this technique that force users used for those not force sensitive to see the force for a brief time.

During some battles or down time a jedi decides to use this technique to show the force to their clone troops if only to let them understand why the jedi can tell them apart and how they can sense death or the 'master/padawan' bond that allows telepathic communication between them.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 8** **Chapter Text**

Plo Koon and his clones troops are ready to attack the droid army and when they start charging, the scene flickers and they are all transported to a different time and place. The people of this time period barely manage to get out of the way as the droids try and kill the clones and while they are wondering what is going on, Plo is all over the place jumping and killing droids.

Those of this time period (the main people) are on the sidelines while people realize the fact there is a jedi there and the clones and droids are from the clone wars.

It can be Luke's or Rey's time period, but they do realize what the people are doing and maybe start attacking the droids.

After all the droids are dead, Plo Koon tends to his troops while the others look in awe of the jedi.

Plo introduces himself and Wolffe, and the clones take off their helmets with the people looking at them in shock, the clones and jedi.

Plo does stuff, they do stufff...

About an earlier idea, I see the younglings training the force in the future but they use it to 'levitate' or fly and pretend to 'swim' around the base or them pretending to be star ships.

If you think about it, Anakin is a nerd of ultimate proportion. He, at the age of 9 built C-3PO, won a pod race along with many other technical projects. There is this ao3 work where as Vader does critique of starships and other machinery.

Imagine him traveling to the future and being all knowledgeable of machines and everyone knowing who and what he will be or was, but being all nerdy.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 9** **Chapter Text**

After all the destruction of the empire, ending Sidious's reign along with Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker dead, I figured that Luke would wonder how Anakin was in his youth, to know about his father.

The force would bring him and some other characters to a remote place filled with cameras, and at the oldest one there is a file. He begins to play the video and it fills the screen with a teen.

"Okay. Hello viewers! The force tells me to make videos of my journey, so here it is. I am Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker to Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi and have been here at temple for (insert years). Also, this will be excellent blackmail when we look back on this."

The videos have apparently been collecting all footage from cameras from before the clone wars, and have been transmitting to this location. Anakin goes through 'A Day in the life of...' many different jedi and people alike. He shows younglings, padawans along with Padme and the senate and a tour of the temple. He had put up many cameras everywhere he went and transferred them all to this location.

THe clone wars are also in them as he added his own accounts and had a video camera timy enough on him .He interviewed many clones as the force told him to.

Luke and others watch these and decide to keep them, maybe even putting them all up the videos on the net as a series.

Also I can see Ahsoka finding the cameras during down time and taking it with her to show all the clones, and being all 'there was this mission that we did' and going where the clones were eating and doing 'interviews'.

Anakin must have also showed younglings being trained by Yoda and some saber spars by masters before the war.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 10** **Chapter Text**

In Star Wars Rebels the gang manages to find clones still living. However, they are old. What would happen if the group managed to see the clones when it was at the height of the war through mirages of the past or like a special 'mirror' that allows them to see the episodes of the clone wars along with seeing actual jedi such as Anakin and Kenobi along with padawan Ahsoka, even if from a distance.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 11** **Chapter Text**

With the clone wars I figure some jedi would have gone angry at the people they are supposed to protect along with the separatists side. They are using droids but the republic is using clones who are different, and feel in the force. They are dying so many along with the jedi fighting alongside them. The civilians do not feel the force nor the emotions of everybody, living and dying at all. Yes, the jedi and sith have the force but while the jedi feel compassion for the clones and the people, the sith push that all away.

The jedi would be angry because of all the deaths and the emotions going through everyone feeling the shocks of the war.

'The force is with everyone and in everything' is a saying, so what would happen if before the clone wars a jedi had a vision of what would happen and decided to open EVERYONE to the force. Everyone apparently has the force but they do not sense it.

Therefore, these are not jedi or sith just people opened to the force as much as an initiate, including the clones during no action. The jedi has an announcement, that he foresaw what would happen and that people would turn a blind eye on the suffering and misery along with mistreating clones by those who are not made for war, along with showing the Kaminoans what they are doing to the people.

We jedi have always tried to uphold the peace, but it is never enough. We have to prioritize based on the republic and other things that we are not efficient as we once were. We have to close ourselves to our emotions so we can save others and do the will of the force, this is what we feel every waking moment and we can not do anything. You believe jedi are emotionless, droid like creatures, well no more! This is what we have to deal with and try for peace everyday, while ignoring those also in need.

The force is with all of us, and you have never tasted the force, but now you can. Everyone can feel it, yet you are not jedi nor sith. You can just sense. There will be no lightsaber or the use of the force for you except what we feel. This is my punishment and gift to you for the war and for the clones.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 12** **Chapter Text**

Luke and Leia have only heard and seen only a shadow of their father Anakin Skywalker. What would happen if Padme managed to become a force ghost or something like a 'flashback' in some places that show events of her.

I can just imagine her being all 'Anakin!' during his time as Vader but also afterwards going around and being herself to the resistance.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 13** **Chapter Text**

R2-D2 supposedly never had his core wiped, or his memories.

After everything that happened, would he have shared the moments of his life to Luke, Leia and any other people they shared with like Chewy and Han Solo?

He starts with the Phantom Menace and goes through the tv series The Clone Wars, going through to when Anakin became Vader.

He shows the moments between the jedi and clones along with the jedi order. He shows Padme and Anakin's moments and the war. He shows the moment of Anakin's wedding along with Padme's worries and Anakin's worries.

He should have gone through the temple before 66 so it shows the jedi training and the rooms, along with some lectures. Anakin stores stuff in R2, so maybe he left some holocrons or something to Luke.

He has scenes of the jedi counsel along with Obi Wan Kenobi when he was young.

He has scenes of the Chancellor, the recently revealed sith lord.

He has video of padawan's and clones, jedi masters and others.

Think of what he could offer as a show of the past.

There were battles on ships during the Clone Wars, along with security surveillance. Wouldn't someone have kept the videos for reasons and there were jedi battling the seps or the republic before the order, and someone found them.

This person would have put them on the holonet for 'historical purposes' and gotten a lot of views as it showed the jedi as peace keepers and warriors with the force. Such as battles against Grievous, the bald lady, and multiple other 'sith' or generals.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 14** **Chapter Text**

In Star Wars, there are some crechemates for Obi Wan for when he was younger, and never seem to reappear as they die, turn dark or nothing.

There are several that stand out: Siri, Bant, Garen and Reeft.

What if during the Clone Wars they were alive and managed to get their own clones (Bant was a healer I think), and somehow during the war manage to cross paths with Obi Wan and being the friends they are, make fun of his serious attitude, his hair and beard along with other things in front of his troops.

Anakin, of course, knows them as Obi Wan managed to raise him as a padawan and these are his friends, of course they know his padawan.

Then they get all 'Obi Wan, do you remember...' or 'Obi Wan isn't doing something reckless'.

Of course, he got it from Qui Gon and Anakin had to get his attitude somewhere.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 15** **Chapter Text**

So while I was thinking, I have some OC ideas that people can take and shape them into actual characters for Clone Wars or before. Trying to keep the characters gender neutral for your ideas.

There are many jedi at the temple but what if one was blind. This jedi is blind physically but can SEE with the force, such as 'aura' or force presence like Lucario in the Pokemon movie or See the past and future, or both.

This jedi can be long lived and has been on the counsel for decades like Yoda or around Obi-Wan's age. Despite this, they do go to be something in the Clone Wars and maybe change the fate of the clones' chips or something like that, and gets 'attached' to their clones.

While the clones at first have misgivings, they do manage to like and respect the jedi for the sightseeing.

The jedi can See the droids because the 'Unliving Force' can do so.

This jedi, instead of being blind is mute. While this would be a problem to others, this just means the jedi needs to communicate through telepathy or 'bonds'. This jedi is connected more to the force as they need to be able to communicate with others to be a jedi.

They can 'broadcast' their 'thoughts' or 'speech' in a general area or to a group and depending on whether they are speaking to another, 'normal' or 'echo' to those.

There can be the fact only force users can hear and send thoughts to them or everyone can hear and just need practice on sending (clones).

If non force sensitive people can't hear the thoughts, maybe a device can take the thoughts and 'talk' for the non force sensitives. They can remodel the device and make the voice whatever they want.

This character can be Obi Wan's age as a master, or most likely a knight or padawan. Takes the clones awhile for this to sink in, but do like the character.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 16** **Chapter Text**

There are so many jedi before the war, and the force is something that guides them. What if the force before and during the clone wars had a jedi go and make safe houses for the jedi and clones that defected along with some mini temples to be because the force guided this jedi 'something is coming, make temples all over the galaxy' and told the padawans and younglings and some clones.

Or there is a jedi out there doing the same thing but during the war meets some clones and jedi that are wondering what the force is doing. 'The force guided you to me because of my mission, making more temples for the jedi to study and live in along with others who are not force sensitive.'

This jedi meets numerous jedi and clones on the journey.

Maybe even meets clones that defected before the 66.

There are too many potential lost in padawans that aren't given a master. What if there was a jedi at the temple that took all those that did not receive a master and taking them to their own temple to learn until they become knights or a master takes interest in them. This happens because this jedi is famous among the jedi, not the no force sensitive and they all learn from previous padawans of theirs along with the master. Also the force told them to.

They all go to the temple when a knight and manage to get their own padawans, but still obey and let them know the master.

When the war comes, this jedi manages stuff.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 17** **Chapter Text**

There are so few of these or none at all. There have got to be temples from the past that are forgotten along with the main temple. What if there was a 'guardian' or spirit like in a recent story that had a sith temple having a guardian. It would be like Hogwarts in Harry Potter where sometimes the castle has a 'presence' or able to physically materialize as a human female.

So these temples all have guardians that are all 'its been so long' and are gracious to the clones because, hello! living force and do not discriminate.

The temple could also protect the younglings during order 66 if not for the fact the guardian would take one clone that entered and be like 'what is this darkness in your head, a chip? How dare this order be here!'

I had this crazy idea. So there is this jedi that is 'cold' to the clones. This jedi meets Obi-Wan and is a old friend around his age. They take Obi to a short distance away, the clones mixing between where they are left. Anakin's troops could be there as Anakin is recovering along with Ahsoka. However, the force told Obi to take a comm and leave it on. The clones hear the talk as it is to all clones. The jedi is calm and emotional to Obi.

It has been too long Obi. They talk about stuff. Finally it gets to the clones.

'How can you stand it?'

'Stand it?' Obi asked.

'Yes, how can you stand in their presence?' asked the jedi.

I don't suppose you can elaborate.

Do not pretend to be force blind, Obi. The jedi tries to talk through the force. Obi does not have it. 'You have to speak out loud.'

How can you stand to be in the abominations presence? The force literally cries out with every clone yet you eat with them and trust them.

Of course I do, however the force blind is you. You can sense their pain.

I can't stand it. I am not supposed to be attached and I feel all their death but, how can you stand them knowing they are your downfall. The way you go to the Force. Death.

They talk about how even though the jedi tries to be aloof, they clearly aren't as they remember the clones' names. All of them. The jedi talk about how Obi found about Kamino and how the jedi is worried about them because, hello! Kaminoans are all about money, the original is Jango Fett, a person who hates the jedi along with the facts that the jedi who ordered them died soon after the order and was in contact with Dooku. Along with the feeling of abomination and 'reason for your death' the clones also hear about how the force around them is 'salvation'.

However, even if the jedi knows them even if the jedi acts aloof, it is because they can not form attachments, especially when they can feel every clone death and life in the force. There is also the code.

Obi Wan decides to tell them that they can form attachments in combat and that they should follow the force which is telling them to both like and dislike clones. The jedi believes that the clones will have a suspicion of them if they act more open and 'care' for them. However the aloofness is not far from the original personality.

They walk back and the clones go back into position, now knowing why some generals get a look when they are near.

Obi Wan hands back the comm to Cody behind the jedi and gives a wink.

SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 18** **: Force Necklaces?** **Chapter Text**

With all the symbolism of the force, wouldn't there be something that shows to the other force sensitive a 'mine' or 'protection' or something?

I thought that at the beginning of the clone wars, Anakin was looking at some holocrons or something and came across this idea of 'locating, and knowing what is under your protection.' so there are these necklaces that have been made a long time ago that the jedi would pour some of their force, which has its own signature along with the person's sig. He pours his force into a bunch and gives them to Padme along with clones under his command along with some Admirals in his group. It helps protect them and projects 'Anakin's' to the force sensitive.

Kenobi comes and is like 'Anakin!' which comes with an explanation that it feels like 'lesser' versions of him, which is his force sig. The necklaces the clones wear calm them down in a situation along with 'guiding' them.

Seeing the results, he makes his own and gives them to the 212 as his own force sig.

It passes to the other jedi and they all recognize which clones are whose because of the necklace force sig. Like a padawan being all 'sorry, but doing so would upset...'

Or it could have been a tradition already and Anakin has previously given one to Padme, along with an addition to Obi Wan's and having Obi Wan's sig on his own necklace.

After finding out that the clones would be 'his', he uses this tradition to give to all his troops with his force sig on all of them.

Other jedi find out and do so to their own troops. After Ahsoka comes, she and Anakin give their own force sig to the other's necklace, along with Ahsoka and Obi doing to each others.

Not knowing what to do, but knowing that the 501st will be co jointed with her, Ahsoka gives only the clones she meets the force sig on their necklace, and she goes out to every clone to do so.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 19** **: Anakin in the Future** **Chapter Text**

There is a sad amount of young teen padawan Anakin in the future while still having Darth Vader still there. There is one, but I don't remember it at the time.

Padawan Anakin is all 'but Master Obi Wan said...' I am going to be a jedi knight, just you wait!

And manages to get in a ship and fly and do stuff, scoffing off the protests like 'I won a podrace' 'I totally took out this thing with R2!'

Him being, 'Leia looks like Padme', and going all 'she is an angel' and having R2 show photos of her.

Him being a fixer to machines and being all nerdy and smart.

Using the force and lightsaber stuff.

At the end, a mirage shows the young knight Obi looking for Anakin and him being all 'there Master is!' and flies through the 'horizon' and shows the characters there a bond they have.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 20** **: Master Jedi plus twin padawans(most likely identical)** **Chapter Text**

After the clones came out that they were to be the army for the republic and under jedi, this unorthodox jedi with twin padawans came into being a general for this company of a clone army.

What the clones did not expect was the jedi to flip out on them because of the way they looked. Someone had forgot to mention that they were cloned and based off of Jango Fett. Now, this normally wouldn't get any problems however, this jedi had 'run-ins' with Fett and had a 'fit' of 'anger' everytime someone 'mentioned' him or looked similar to him. Therefore, when faced with an army of 'Jango Fett' and mix with angry jedi who 'hates' Jango Fett, you get the result.

Thankfully, the situation was resolved before it escalated. The jedi calmed and apologized for the reaction, as they had not been told and had a 'history' with Fett, and not a pleasant one. This ended with the twins being introduced and if identical, played the game of 'who is who', with the clones either getting it right or wrong because they aren't clones.

The jedi ended the session with a note of the clones weren't like Jango and they were held to high standards because of it. Their force signatures were really different from each other and not at all like Jango, the reason the jedi was put into the mode was because they looked, and they did not use the force.

If the twins are identical and the clones can tell who is who, they exclaim the fact that only force sensitives have been able to tell them apart because of the fact that they have different force signatures, and the fact that while they can copy each other, one likes battle more and the other likes defense, so they make a great tag team with their master being both.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 21** **: Time travel** **Chapter Text**

There are those that can travel back or forward and then back in time, but why does not one care about the clones when they go back?

I mean, they fought with the clones for a long time and with so many battles, is it too much to ask if they could save the clones from having their 'freedom' away by letting them have the chips and let them kill the jedis they have so much respect and admiration for? I mean, in Plo Koon's case, his clones apparently put clones faces along with his face on the exterior of their spaceships and put 'Plo's Bros'' according to sources. They have to deal with the fact that their choices were taken away, they were basically flesh droids and killed the jedi they fought with for so long and a bond with.

No one seems to even remember their names, just that they killed the jedi and ignored the facts that they were made for the jedi. They were going to be made with the intention of serving the jedi with their lives and then it turns around and they kill the reason they were created, along with the bonds.

That just bugs me, so much. They were heroes along with the jedi but all that is gone after 66 because of the fact their chips made them droids.

Along with that, there are no 'clones going back in time' anywhere. Rex doesn't go back in time before Umbara, Fives doesn't go before his Domino squad was down to just him and Echo nor does Wolffe go back before 66, Cody doesn't go back to when they were training or just when Obi Wan found Kamino, along with the clones to give a report through the 'force transfer' or something where Obi Wan can see what happened through touch.

The clones are just there for having a clone war and allowing the jedi to be killed in one swoop but they never get the recognition or show up again by mention or named.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 22** **: The Button** **Chapter Text**

So there was this thing that I don't remember where, but how would lightsaber fights gone if they used the force to keep pressing the button to turn it off?

During the clone wars, as a way to save the clones from being beheaded by enemy sith lightsabers, a young padawan did the only thing they could do, use the force to press the switch on the lightsaber, allowing the clones to be passed by air, and when the sith pressed the button to activate it again, the padawan turned it off. This allowed the clones time to shoot the sith without the lightsaber killing them or deflecting the shots.

When brought to the jedi counsel, Anakin and others groaned as they could have stopped more deaths and therefore used the force to stop lightsabers from working, especially with Grievous. Yoda laughed and said something along the lines of youth having a clear and open mind.

(this is supposed to be credited to a video/picture of Luke vs Vader force pushing the buttons.)

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 23** **: Jedi and their Clones** **Chapter Text**

There are so many fics with Ahoska and Rex, but there seems to be a lack of jedi and their clones.

There are so few of Rex and Anakin, along with any of Anakin and any other clone. Anakin should at least have fics detailing his relationship with the clones, especially Rex before and after Ahoska arrives. He could most likely see them as fellow slaves or something along the lines of that, but has a profound bond with them.

There are also no fics of Kenobi and Boil and Waxer friendships. He knows after Waxer has the child that he is a sweetheart along with his clone bro, but there are no fics to describe his relationship with them. And almost as few fics such as Cody and Kenobi that also detail their relationship like Anakin and Rex.

One that has a nickname the Wolfpack that does not have enough fics to describe their relationship is Plo Koon and Wolffe and other clones like the others. Supposedly this is the best jedi and clone friendship/fatherly and brotherly ship, but there are almost no fics.

There are so many other jedi out there with their clone buddies that do not get the relationship they deserve.

Also, one has got to feel bad for the planet bound clones, like Fox, who do not get a jedi. For those, maybe the younglings sneak out to take care of the jedi attachment to the clones. Or, some jedi decide the younglings should know what the clones feel like and get them to care earlier on so they know how to act around clones, but the younglings find themselves in a relationship with them as though the clones are older brothers or fathers.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 24** **: Force Vision** **Chapter Text**

There are instances where the force can give the user a vision of the future. What if during the clones wars there were one or more younglings or padawans that had this ability, but used it to see and hear future songs.

They get into the beat and start singing and dancing to the songs, with everyone not force sensitive wondering what song they were singing, and then a jedi comes and is like 'stop using the force like that and see the future songs that haven't happened yet' with the ones doing so are like 'but this is my jam'

They also go to clones and like 'this is your theme song' and to other jedi as well but sing future songs that just makes them confused. If they go to Anakin, maybe he goes like 'but I think this is a better song for Obi-Wan' and then sings another future song. Obi Wan could also do the same for Anakin and Ahsoka.

Eventually it somehow gets in the Holonet and after everything, when the songs do come out the people of the future (Luke or Rey, or Ezra) find a holocrom that has the younglings and padawans being all 'this is my jam' and sing the songs that have just recently come out, with everyone like 'how did they know this song, it only came out (insert time)' and the jedi come out like 'stop singing songs from the future and using the force like that, when you can be learning battle meditation or something and look into the past'.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 25** **: Moar time travel Anakin and Obi** **Chapter Text**

During the clone wars but after Anakin is a knight, he and Obi are in different ships flying, attacking the enemy when they 'disappear' into the future, still in their ships. Anakin is all crazy tricks flying all over the place with Obi being all 'Anakin Skywalker! Slow down, you giving me heart attack, I hate it when you do that' ect. With the people picking these transmissions up.

in Luke/Leia's time, they find a place to land with the time travelers wondering where they are and the people in the 'future' have a heart attack because they are jedi, one who is Ben, much younger and a Skywalker who is clearly Luke's father.

Stuff happens with Anakin being all 'Padme, angel' and other stuff, maybe fixes C3PO's memory banks and does stuff with R2 and his children, while Obi suffers 'there are more Skywalkers? I am already nearing gray from raising one!'

More stuff, and maybe they fix the past or meet Ahsoka and Rex, along with remaining clones.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 26** **: Youngling assignments** **Chapter Text**

This ties in wit seeing the future with the force aka music. I imagine the younglings having to do a dance and song about or part of some culture to show they are 'respectful' or something. Some groups do look into the future to see music. One group maybe has rap, one has something japanese and the one I see the most is Lesson Number One from Mulan II.

The masters probably videotape/holocrom everything for future gen. During the clone wars the padawans meet up again and do the dance/song they were doing when they were younger during an unimportant mission.

They could also dance/sing for the clones and in the future, people find these holos and put on the holonet to show the younglings were like and their assignments.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 27** **: R2 and Holonet** **Chapter Text**

I just read this heartbreaking story called Stainless Steel (or: uncorroded circuitry) that is about how R2 remembers everything that happened in a darker manner. How he remembered the queen and the little slave boy along with the jedi doing stuff from the heart. How the queen was all for her people and grew up. How the boy went to the jedi and was growing up. The jedi being actual people.

How he remembered the clones as they were humans, and they had humanity not just droids in meatsacks. He saw and heard everything but nobody was there to listen nor care about the droid. He remembers the padawan and helping the younglings with their lightsabers, he remembers the clones and their missions together.

He remembers the people behind the masks they put on for the public as he was a droid and nobody remembers what they were in the past. He collected the moments and the videos from security cameras. He remembers the way the jedi and their clones acted, how they cared for one another but were turned because of the sith. He knows now what happened as it was all a ploy to destroy the jedi, and the sith was a trusted one.

He remembers battles and friendships and bonds, but they are gone now, and nobody remembers them before. There are a few still living but their days are over in peace. He cares about them, even though they don't notice him.

He takes everything in his memory banks, starting with TPM and goes through the Clone Wars about the people and their relationships and how that turned out, with the sith laughing at their demise, at the top. He takes the security videos along also and puts them on the holonet. Everything goes dumped on the holonet.

Luke had killed the emperor, the sith and it has been a while. They did not ask him about how stuff happened. So, he decided that he would show everyone the truth about what happened, and that is why he put them on the holonet.

When the Rebels find out it was R2 who had put the stuff on the holonet, they wondered at the valuable info he had carried for so long and the fact that Anakin was such a nerd, building C3PO, along with the humanity found in the jedi and clones, the bonds and how they were blind. Luke and Leia look at how their parents were long before the fall, they see everything.

People in the universe are shocked, and it turns viral with everyone tuning in, choosing their favorite clones and jedi, wondering at how the jedi just wanted the peace and the clones with their bonds. The missions that occurred were awe to behold of the jedi fighting the droids and sith, how everything they thought was a lie and see the humanity of the jedi and clones, and how one droid kept a secret like that for so long.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 28** **: Future Songs, again** **Chapter Text**

The war in the clone wars was bound to have some breaks for those with padawans. During one of those breaks, the once obedient padawans decide to do something for fun and get people in a mood, mainly in their 'room' or someplace they thought safe. They take out some instruments that they saved and start looking into the future for songs. They sing songs that are 'forbidden' along with just words that are 'inappropriate'. Their singing attracts the clones who haven't seen the padawans act so out of character along with the songs as they are from the future.

Of course, after some songs the masters come and get the council about the fact that padawans are still looking into the future for songs. The padawans are forced to record a holocrom about what they did wrong. They sort of do so, but explain that 'name of band/artist' is so awesome in the future and belt out some lyrics.

Later in the SW: Rebels, and SW with Luke/Leia, they find the holocrom and are astounded at the jedi being fans of these bands/artists that are just new to them. It does eventually go to holonet and the band/artists have a 'thank you' video for those that when they were kids in the clone wars and are dead.

It later turns out that those that sang it are still alive and came to the holonet with a video of thanks and start belting out the lyrics again, or a 'future' song.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 29** **: Kenobi's holocrom from the past about the future** **Chapter Text**

Back before Qui-Gon's time, long before Yoda's time, there was a jedi that was able to make prophecies that were mostly accurate. The force showed him many things, and eventually he made holocroms for specific people and places, along with times. He is recorded as one of the most secret jedi to the outside but famous inside the jedi people. He had one vision of the sith and the clones. He saw how they were force children even if they were clones, and the sith just turned them against their will and the force screaming in rage.

Obi-Wan is recorded in the force vision holocroms and time. After a time that Anakin is a knight and the clones are part and they have their trust. He receives the holocrom when he went to the temple at the time but immediately had to leave, so he was unable to watch it. When his troops and Anakin's (or any other jedi) were stranded with no droids anywhere near, he remembered the holocrom he had with him. He decided to allow the troops watch what he was doing, as Anakin and Ahsoka watched in awe because the jedi that left the vision was one really important that they explained to the clones of the jedi's deeds.

Obi-Wan activated the holocrom, allowing the jedi to materialize. The jedi addressed Kenobi and other jedi along with the clones. The clones are in shock as this is a recording, and that the jedi knew they were there. The jedi explains that there is danger of the sith, and the fact that the jedi saw the one, Sifo Dylas that supposedly created/ordered the clones into being. The jedi says the fact that while he did think about it, he never did and is dead along with coordinates to the wreck of his ship. The jedi mentions the fact that a sith took over them and the clones have something in them (chips) that when ordered a specific order, will kill the jedi they fought with.

By now, the clones and jedi are outraged, the jedi at the sith trying to make living being into droids along with the clones being mad because they like their jedi and don't want their choice taken away.

The jedi explains that everyone is being played for a fool, and that the sith is doing this war to weaken the jedi to kill them, and is in a position of great power and also someone that is close. They are not to tell anyone outside the jedi order or anyone that might tell someone on the outside as the sith will just rip the knowledge out of their mind, leaving them braindead and one with the force. They are to take out the clones' chips without anyone knowing and talk to the cloners' creators to stop them from doing more damage along with making them take it out.

The jedi wishes them the luck and the force to be one with them.

Reactions happen.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 30** **: Jedi in Chips?** **Summary:**

Based off of this anime series, .io/anime/marvel-disk-wars-the-avengers/

marvel disk wars the avengers

 **Chapter Text**

Watching this is awesome, hilarious and cheesy but eh, it is a good series. I was thinking about someone doing the same, with using the disks to seal either force users or the jedi (maybe a sith did it?) and now only the clones close to the jedi can make them come out, maybe they also have a time limit of around 5 minutes but the ones at the temple are maybe sorta safe, during the clone wars, and maybe padawans are included, and not the younglings. The clones that do 'awake' or D-Smash the jedi are the ones with names that tore at our hearts, like for Obi Wan he gets Cody, Waxer and Boil while Anakin gets Fives, Echo, Rex along with Ahoska getting them also if she is captured also. Some other clones such as Wolffe, Bly, Gree and others that are close to the jedi are also available.

Maybe through the disk and getting them out, they can temporarily share the force with the clones to show them a whole new world.

This is also based off the fic where Jedi are gou'ald, and is a crossover with Stargate on this website. A Star to Steer By.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 31** **: Star Wars watch prequels and cartoon** **Chapter Text**

There are so little of any star wars characters watching some of the movies, but I thought after Vader is dead, the cast watches the prequels along with the clone wars cartoon, and maybe rebels. There are those that take them from all over the series, but the main people that watch it are in the original series, such as Luke, Leia, Han, Chewy, Lando (maybe) and they watch how it all started along with figuring out how the jedi worked, also, padawan Obi Wan is adorable and snarky in the Phantom Menace and then is all snark to Anakin in the other movies along with the clone wars cartoon. They can see the clone wars and the fact that Anakin had a padawan and the clones respected him.

R2 will just be reliving everything and they will wonder at the ease that Kenobi dealt with the Seps, along with everything that happens, including the jedi initiates getting their crystals in the cartoon.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 32** **: Music** **Chapter Text**

There are previous ideas that songs from the future are sung, but what about it being from the past. There are songs long forgotten that they sing and have a project to sing and dance to a past song as an assignment to younglings, and during the clone wars, some clones are either invited or they do so in a stage in public.

There are 'theme songs' that we choose for characters, what if there was a 'special' song that the force chooses for them that they can 'sing' or something to get an extra boost or heal, I don't know, from the force and give morale to troops along with aligning ideas.

Their songs can change as they change and the council keeps track of which song belongs to who and at what time, and the people compare who has shared their songs. Also, Obi wan, Anakin and Ashoka may either have different ones, but the songs eventually become the same and they sing it together, 3 times the boost.

Ahsoka gets all exited when her song changes and goes to Rex like 'Rex, my song changed!' and him being all confused with the rest of the clones and other personnel because while the jedi sing a specific song, they never explained the significance. The other jedi are just like 'this is a big moment for you padawan, report to the council about it and discover who shared your song' as they have always had their songs, and do not understand the fact that non-jedi do not have The Song(s) at their disposal. (Ahsoka having Cinderella from Cheetah girls or something is what I imagined)

The jedi do meet up occasionally and their padawans compare their songs and sing them, while the force gives them the image and voice/instruments of the original song because force.

Also on the subject of padawans, an idea is when they are decided to be knighted, the padawan and master are far away and the only nearby council member is Obi-Wan. So the padawan decides in between the waiting to have the knighting by Obi Wan, along with the witnesses being the clones they have befriended or just on the planet with them. The ceremony goes and the padawan takes some of the strands of hair/whatever to some clones they are close to and gives the rest to the master.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 33** **: Anakin and Council** **Chapter Text**

One of the supposed reasons that Anakin turns to the dark side is because the jedi council did not allow him to be a master or be on the council. Palpatine allowed Anakin on the council, but he should not have the power to do that as 1. Anakin has only been a knight for at least 3 yrs along with the fact that no one outside the jedi should have any one on the council.

First, Obi-Wan, while he does get to be a knight faster, after 3 yrs does not go one the council. That should have set the standard for Anakin because Obi-Wan supposedly does not get on the council nor become a master until around 10 yrs or around the time Anakin becomes a knight. Therefore, a master can not be one without having passed a padawan to knight, or at least 10 yrs (the amount when Anakin was knighted).

Second, the do trust him, just not witht the fact he is getting on the council by not their own choice and the fact someone is telling them to do so and interfering with their way of live or something. He should have realized the age gape or experience by the fact he did not completely give his knowledge away (Ahsoka) and the fact it is not normally done.

They were most likely worried about all the power that the Chancellor was getting and worried about how was he going to give it up.

They want to go back to their way of living, as the force is most likely giving feedbacks on the amount of dying and dead clones and sentient beings.

Not all of it can be excused, but they are tired of the war and they are baring the brunt of the war along with the clones.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 34** **: After RotS, temple** **Chapter Text**

As the jedi at the temple during the order 66 were younglings, young padawans, the injured and the elderly, wouldn't someone have realized that the Empire celebrated the deaths of babies and kids, supposedly the innocent? Along with the fact that the former Republic did not really do anything to contribute in the battle against droids and the ones that were dying were those same jedi?

So, afterwards, maybe the temple is abandoned along with the bodies having to go somewhere, maybe it becomes one of those 'haunted' places, because they are jedi and surely they can become force ghosts or something after a while. So when some kids/teens decide to go 'ghost' hunting along with cameras, some 'scenes' before the order came happen. Or the young ones appear, wanting to know why the people have come, and haven't they done enough, what with the force becoming dark along with their jedi friends and clones having gave up their lives to such a disdainful government that would turn on such peaceful warriors and protectors. They do everything to get them to leave, but before they can actually be successful, some happy scenes of kids running along playing tag or something go by or a elder stop them. This was unbecoming of jedi, the elder would say, except the ghosts would reply along the lines of the dark has already tainted everything, why would anything matter or of course it would taint them.

Somehow the video is still recording and the teens manage to find the places of the temple, along with the babies and caretakers that have also become ghosts. As they stealthily enter they manage to catch footage of the babies and caretakers of all species being in their environment. The caretakers try to make a barrier between the babies and them. They ask them to spare the babies and are caught in a flashback, that actually changes the temple surroundings to show that they died protecting the babies, but they and the babies were killed.

The teens do eventually find some nice ghosts that help them leave after they go through the whole temple and maybe find the archives along with data they could later use, and maybe the thousand fountains, along with the healing ward.

They manage to get the videos on the holonet and it gets viral with people confirming that yes, this was some people and the teens managed to get names from the ghosts along with the data on the people that lived ad it matches up.

Something about the emperor and other forces happen.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 35** **: Kyoukai no Kanata** **Chapter Text**

watch?v=wMmxm3z3qQ0

Yakusoku no Kizuna

So, while watching this I just imagined the characters from Star Wars taking their places, and shall not use their names.

So, from Obi-Wan's past, the blue girl would be Siri, pink would be Bant and the two boys would be Reeft and Garen can be either of the two, but Obi-wan would take place of the final girl. I just see this as a secret weapon of the jedi, songs + dance to get a 'final attack' in. Like, during the clone wars this needs to be a superweapon and they decide to do it. The jedi are like 'the fearsome 5, I heard about it but am excited to see it' and the others that are clones and non force people are wondering what and then the jedi start to dance and sing and have music randomly in the background.

Like, imagine the jedi actually doing this along with other dances + songs that jedi could do or use and jaw drop those that have no idea what they are doing or why it is so effective. Also the clothes don't have to be the same, just similar. Also, Obi-wan is the last girl because he is too precious for this world along with the fact he supposedly is brighter than the others.

 **Chapter Management**

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

 **Chapter 36** **: The fights** **Chapter Text**

During the clone wars cartoon, Obi-wan and others imply about his past with Satine may have been romantic, but in his past aka padawan days there was also a fellow jedi named Siri Tachi also known for being in a short romance before they decided to stop to continue being jedi.

Well, what if the clones and Anakin got to witness the 'silent' battle between Satine and Siri over Obi-wan with him being either aware or oblivious as he is a jedi, not allowed 'love attachment' or something.

There is also the matter of his friends during his padawan days showing up during battle or off time to do stuff.

The clones would probably get a kick out of what he did as a padawan with his friends as well as Ahsoka.

There is this fanfiction where Qui-gon wrote down all the interactions of Satine and Obi-wan and their 'romance' or basically them being annoyed with each other and their antics, what if Qui-gon wrote something similar about his days with him as a padawan which is actually hilarious and during time off, Anakin decides to read this to clones, both his own and others along with other jedi asking if he could read 'Qui-gon's book' or similar.

There are few stories that I find that have the OT watch the prequels or watch the clone wars cartoon. Imagine the OT characters and Rebel characters watch the prequels and clone wars cartoon or youtube videos of the funny moments, or Obi wan trolling by Captain Rex the Rebel.

Or even the sequel people watching the clone wars cartoon, and laugh at the funny parts.


End file.
